


Безбожники

by NewBeginnings



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, and much talking, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот что бывает, когда решаешь не торопиться, а потом неожиданно вступаешь в брак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безбожники

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка привнести здравый смысл в 6х08 таила в себе скрытые угрозы...
> 
> Glee Cast — Come What May  
> Название в честь Twenty One Pilots — Heathens, строчка из которого сподвигла написать этот фик.  
> В конце первой части цитируется Neon Trees — Animal, дуэт клейна из 2х15 "Sexy"  
> Бета — Mystery_fire

— Что? — переспросила Мерседес, неверяще покачав головой. — То есть?

Курт вздохнул.

— Так вышло, — к щекам начала приливать кровь, и он почувствовал себя совсем не в своей тарелке. Можно было не поднимать эту тему, но когда его осенило, у него сделалось такое выражение лица, что Мерседес не могла не спросить. А он от неожиданности выдал честный ответ, и вот, пожалуйста.

Обсуждать с подругой подробности своей сексуальной жизни — то еще развлечение. Совет от Курта Хаммела: не стоит это делать.

— Это... самая странная проблема, которая только может возникнуть у новобрачного, — произнесла Мерседес.

— Это и не проблема, — заметил Курт, — просто... ну... — он развел руками. — Неловко. Странно.

Закатив глаза, Мерседес хлопнула его по плечу.

— Иди, ищи своего мужа и увози его отсюда.

При слове «муж» Курт еще только больше смутился, понял, что вызывает этим у подруги с трудом подавляемое желание рассмеяться, и махнул рукой:

— Не буду тебя больше беспокоить.

Мерседес обняла его на прощание, передала, как по эстафете, подошедшей Рейчел, и та тоже прижала Курта к себе. Поцеловала в щеку, стряхнула невидимые пылинки с его плеча. Глаза у нее были как будто на мокром месте, и Курт улыбнулся: казалось, она так и хочет сказать, что он совсем вырос.

— Поздравляю, — произнесла она и даже не стала продолжать и переводить разговор на себя, так что Курт почувствовал облегчение. Обернувшись, он поискал глазами Блейна в толпе. Тот принимал очередные поздравления, смеясь и пытаясь вставить пару слов в монолог Тины. — Иди, иди, — подтолкнула Курта Рейчел, фыркнув, и он пошел, не отрывая от Блейна глаз (и чуть не влетев в неудачно оказавшуюся на пути Шугар).

Увидев его, Блейн перестал говорить и мягко улыбнулся, и Курт, окончательно решив, что свадебный прием можно заканчивать, осторожно протиснулся между Майком и Тиной и встал рядом.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, не дав Тине даже обратиться к нему. Она ничуть не обиделась, продолжая улыбаться, и продолжать говорить, к счастью, не стала. Майк взял ее за руку и, кивнув на прощание, повел в сторону, а Курт повернулся к Блейну.

Тот чуть наклонил голову к плечу, улыбаясь и разглядывая его.

— Ну что, муженек, пойдем? — Курт попытался сказать это с серьезным лицом, но не выдержал и расплылся в улыбке.

Все еще не верилось, что они могли вот так — раз! — и решиться. Прошло _настолько_ мало времени, и хоть они многое и обсудили, но все еще...

Но он точно знал про себя, что готов работать над собой и над отношениями, и не собирался просто сдаваться. Тем более, что сделано — то сделано. Сейчас жаловаться ему точно было не на что.

— Пойдем, пойдем, — со смехом отозвался Блейн.

Курт протянул ему руку и потянул к выходу. Большая толпа уже рассосалась, но некоторые гости все еще поздравляли невест, общались между собой или лакомились остатками угощения. Мерседес помахала ему рукой, он улыбнулся, но потом замер как вкопанный.

— Что такое? — спросил Блейн.

— А куда мы, собственно говоря, идем? — спросил Курт. Они остановились в ближайшем отеле, ехать сейчас из Индианы в Лайму явно было бы глупой затеей, а наспех снимать номер...

— Я все устроил, — сообщил Блейн с довольной улыбкой. — Мы с мамой бронировали двухкомнатный номер, Берт с Кэрол переселятся туда, а мы займем тот, который взяли они.

— О. — Все оказалось гораздо проще, чем Курт уже начал придумывать. — Спасибо. — Он бросил взгляд на миссис Андерсон, которая была... слегка не в трезвом состоянии. — Надеюсь, обойдется без конфузов.

Блейн усмехнулся.

— Она не всегда такая, честно.

Машина Курта была припаркована совсем близко. Он принялся нервно нащупывать ключи в кармане брюк и очень удивился, когда Блейн протянул их на раскрытой ладони.

— Откуда?.. — удивился он.

— Ты отдал их мне.

— Мы же даже не ехали вместе, — Курт взял ключи и рассеянно уставился на брелок.

Блейн пожал плечами.

— Значит, ты планировал меня подбросить. Я не стал спрашивать...

Курт нервно усмехнулся. Вряд ли он собирался только подбросить Блейна и не заходить потом к нему в номер. Неожиданное вступление в брак все мысли перепутало, и у него вылетело это из головы. Наверняка в бардачке машины нашлись бы и презервативы...

Нелепо спланированный перепих на свадьбе должен был сейчас обернуться первой брачной ночью, и... Курт почувствовал, что заливается краской. Не время сейчас об этом думать.

Блейн помахал рукой у него перед лицом.

— Что-то не так?

Передернув плечами, Курт потупился, снова чувствуя себя смущенным подростком, стесняющимся говорить о сексе. Блейн умел вызывать в нем сводящую с ума гамму чувств, да.

Он открыл машину, сел за руль, дождался, пока Блейн не залезет и не закроет дверь, и только потом сказал:

— Мы поженились.

Улыбку с лица Блейна смыло в одно мгновение ока.

— Ты не...

— Нет! — мгновенно перебил Курт, даже не дав ему закончить. — Я люблю тебя и планирую продолжать любить тебя до конца своей жизни, — эта фраза далась ему с легкостью, которой он даже не ожидал. Видимо, общая светлая и радостная обстановка свадьбы девочек действовала и на него, возвращая более или менее романтичное настроение, перебивающее горстку нервов и вопросов. — И точно не жалею.

Блейн внимательно оглядел его.

— Но это все-таки было неожиданно и слишком... быстро, — констатировал он. Курт не стал отводить взгляд, продолжая смотреть прямо ему в глаза и не закрываться от эмоций.

— В этот раз мы делаем все по-другому.

Он не стал говорить «сделаем» — они уже находились в процессе сотворения собственного будущего, нет, настоящего. Не планировали, а проживали.

— Тогда что с тобой? — спросил Блейн, уловив это упорство в голосе.

Курт пожал плечами, отворачиваясь и заводя машину.

— Не знаю. Наверное, просто нервы, — произнес он.

— Нервы положены до, не после свадьбы, — напомнил Блейн, и на последнем слове его голос сорвался, и он не смог удержать улыбку.

Курт повернул голову. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом одновременно прыснули.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — с трудом произнес Блейн, — спустя столько лет мы совершенно случайно поженились... на ферме!

Курт кивнул, хихикая, но потом поправил его:

— Не «совершенно случайно». — Блейн послал ему вопросительный взгляд, и Курт постарался максимально серьезно ответить: — Я приехал бороться за тебя, так? Конечно, я не думал, что все так обернется... — он покачал головой. Они поженились на чужой свадьбе на ферме, Господи. — Но это не самый худший вариант.

Глаза Блейна светились теплом и заглядывали в самую душу.

— Выключай мотор, — требовательно попросил он. Курт поднял брови и повернул ключ.

— Мы никуда не едем?

Блейн перегнулся через подлокотник, притянул Курта к себе и принялся целовать — сначала мягко и... влюбленно, что ли, а потом очень уверенно и настойчиво. Курт придвинулся ближе, жалея, что нет возможности опрокинуть Блейна на сидение, как тогда, давно-давно, перед несостоявшейся свадьбой мистера Шу.

Блейну, видимо, это нисколько не мешало, его руки поползли у Курта по бедрам, обхватили талию, а сам Блейн почти перекочевал между сидениями. Дыхание уже заканчивалось, а такого напора... Курт точно не ожидал.

После того, как он прибежал в квартиру и выпалил свою совершенно бессвязную тираду, они целовались. Много. Много. И говорили еще больше, и Курт давно не чувствовал себя настолько эмоционально выжатым и нуждающимся в чьем-то тепле и поддержке. А потому они еще больше целовались, и еще больше говорили, и...

И все.

Дальше невинных обжиманий на диване дело не зашло, а ни один из парней, с которыми Курт познакомился в Нью-Йорке, не заинтересовал его, и с тех пор, как они с Блейном расстались, близок он ни с кем не был.

Чувствуя, как тело начинает реагировать на знакомые ласки, он оторвался, тяжело дыша. Блейн затуманено посмотрел ему в глаза, моргнул, сообразил, что Курт смущен, и поднял брови.

— Иногда мы слишком много разговариваем, — только и смог произнести Курт, надеясь, что Блейн поймет.

Тот долго разглядывал его, и Курт неловко попытался пригладить волосы и разгладить начавшую мяться рубашку, вылезшую из брюк.

— Нам все-таки многое надо было обсудить, — наконец произнес Блейн. Дотронулся до локтя Курта и взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы. — Поехали?

Курт сжал его ладонь и снова завел машину. Прямо перед тем, как надавить на газ, еще раз посмотрел Блейну в глаза, пытаясь молча сказать спасибо, пытаясь показать, что не замыкается, а «всего лишь» смущается и не знает, как себя вести.

Блейн успокаивающе улыбнулся. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, включил радио и принялся листать в поисках чего-то приятного и радостного.

 _«Боюсь, мне не вырваться живым, нет, этой ночью я не засну. О, о, я хочу большего, о, о, чего же ты ждешь?»_ — раздалось из динамиков, и Курт от неожиданности расхохотался.

Блейн напевал ему эту песенку всю дорогу до отеля.

***

— Э-э... у нас номер на фамилию Хаммел? — прислонив миниатюрный чемодан к стене, спросил Курт у девушки на рецепшене. — Мы еще не успели... о, спасибо, — она молча протянула ключи, безмятежно взглянула на их фраки и слегка нахмурилась. У Курта возникло четкое впечатление, она знает, что они не собирались сегодня жениться. Он уже начал опасаться резких слов, но она неожиданно произнесла:

— Поздравляю, — и он расслабился.

— Спасибо.

Девушка подмигнула.

— Двести шестой номер — это вам на лифте на второй этаж, — подсказала она. Курт кивнул и обернулся на Блейна, тот стоял возле кулера и пил воду, а появившийся неизвестно откуда Сэм что-то ему втолковывал. Блейн отмахнулся и направился в сторону Курта, оставив друга закатывать глаза и вслух возмущаться чему-то неизвестному.

— Что с ним? — спросил Курт, когда они побрели по холлу в поисках лифта.

— Все еще не может поверить, что побывал на двойной гейской свадьбе, — отозвался Блейн, на ходу пытаясь прочесть подписи к фотографиям на стенах. — О, Курт... — позвал он и махнул в сторону небольшого закоулка, где спрятался лифт, и нажал на кнопку.

— Проще было пешком подняться, — заметил Курт, — всего-то второй этаж.

— Будем надеяться, что в этот раз мы быстро выберемся отсюда, — весело произнес Блейн, когда двери лифта закрылись.

Курт улыбнулся.

— Я бы сказал, что мне до сих пор кошмары о том лифте снятся, но... не снятся.

— Не кошмары? — с намеком в голосе предположил, улыбаясь, Блейн, и Курт, проигнорировав то, что кабина остановилась и двери разъезжаются, шагнул вперед, прижав его к стене и целуя в губы. Блейн возражать не стал, и мелькнула, тут же исчезая, мысль, что оказаться запертым прямо здесь было бы не так уж плохо.

Сзади раздалось покашливание, и Курт мгновенно отскочил в сторону от Блейна.

Стоящая в коридоре Китти одарила их нечитаемым взглядом и поманила пальцем.

— Выметайтесь отсюда, — беззлобно велела она.

Блейн хлопнул по кнопке, останавливая уже поползшие навстречу друг другу дверцы, цапнул Курта за руку, в другую взял его чемоданчик, и они почти припустили по коридору в поисках номера 206 двести шесть. Курту показалось, что Китти позади них смеется, но это уже как-то не волновало.

Повернув ключ в замке, Курт затянул Блейна внутрь, закрыл дверь и выдохнул. Заметив выражение его лица, Блейн хохотнул.

— Не могу избавиться от ощущения, — заявил Курт, — что мы подростки, сговаривающиеся за спинами родителей и пытающиеся тайком улизнуть и заняться диким сексом.

— Не так уж далеко от правды, — снимая надоевший пиджак, заметил Блейн. Поднял его на уровень глаз и с подозрением осмотрел. — Интересно, где Сью их раздобыла.

— Это дело рук Сантаны, вот увидишь, — сказал Курт. — Она знает наши размеры и слишком долго жила со мной, чтобы не заметить, что я могу носить, а что нет.

Блейн повесил оба их фрака на плечи в шкаф. Курт, разувшись, прошел вперед по коридору, озираясь. Светленько, простенько. Он заглянул в комнату, частично скрытую за выступом стены. На кресле возле окна лежал отцовский рюкзак.

— Папа с Кэрол заезжали сюда утром, — с удивлением сообщил Курт, — а я и не знал. — Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что делал и почему пропустил это. — Им еще придется сюда заглянуть, забрать... — почти с разочарованием договорил и перевел взгляд на Блейна.

— И мои вещи все еще у мамы, — вспомнил тот.

Они молча уставились друг на друга, признавая, что еще придется выходить из номера и видеть людей.

— Ладно, — Курт пожал плечами, — ничего не поделаешь. Можно им позвонить — ты заодно спросишь, как твоя мама. И вообще, мы же не спешим?

— Не спешим, у нас вся жизнь впереди, — немного невпопад подтвердил Блейн, подходя ближе. У Курта возникло впечатление, что половину только что произнесенных слов он не услышал. Когда он коротко поцеловал Курта в губы, а затем перешел на шею и почти закусил мочку уха, Курт протянул:

— Блейн, — толком не сопротивляясь, но все же пытаясь воззвать к здравому смыслу. — Нам всем будет очень неловко, если они вдруг заявятся…

Блейн наклонил голову и прижался своим лбом ко лбу Курта, заглядывая ему в глаза. Они несколько секунд стояли так, в дурацкой позе посреди комнаты, прежде чем Блейн со вздохом отстранился.

— Можно пока... еще поговорить, — полушутя предложил он. Курт поднял брови. — Например — что мы будем делать, когда вернемся в Лайму?

Курт закусил губу и, отвернувшись и сев в кресло, посмотрел на Блейна снизу-вверх.

— Мы просто будем жить.

— Где? — не стал отставать Блейн. — Когда мы поедем в Нью-Йорк?

Курт дернулся, не ожидая такого вопроса, и Блейн хмыкнул.

— У тебя учеба и работа, Курт.

— У меня дистанционный учебный проект... — рассеянно заметил Курт, — перед тем, как я вернулся в Лайму, мне сказали, что я должен появиться в конце семестра. До рождественских каникул. А так... Но ведь еще есть Новые Направления, скоро соревнования начнутся...

— Думаешь, мистер Шу не согласится этим заняться? — Блейн закатил глаза, когда Курт на него уставился. — Я знаю, что вы с Рейчел обсуждали, стоит ли его просить. Конечно, он вернется на свое старое место.

Курт все еще колебался, и Блейн сел на краешек кровати, взяв его руки, терпеливо спросил:

— Ты не против, чтобы мы вернулись в Нью-Йорк? Вместе?

— Конечно! Как еще ты себе представляешь, как мы будем жить.

— Ну вот. — Блейн улыбнулся. — Я уже нашел несколько вариантов... Я не хочу перепоступать в НЙАДИ. Там было здорово, но... не совсем мое место. В Тише есть хорошая программа, а так как он часть Нью-Йоркского университета, то там, скорее всего, найдется много всего интересного...

— Блейн, — осторожно, но с серьезностью в голосе перебил Курт. — Когда ты начал это планировать?

Блейн послал ему странный взгляд.

— Тебе в Огайо не место, как и мне. Естественно, я думал о нашем будущем. — У него был такой вид, что Курту срочно захотелось его поцеловать, но он не стал, только поерзал в кресле и, прочистив горло, сказал:

— Нам нужно довести наши хоры до конца. До победного конца. Останемся в Лайме до лета? Мне надо будет пару раз ... нам надо будет пару раз смотаться в Нью-Йорк, и все.

— Только что до тех пор? — спросил Блейн.

Курта этот вопрос волновал с самого начала. Они только-только восстановили отношения и даже толком не встречались — не ходили на свидания, — просто сидели у кого-нибудь из них дома. И разговаривали, пытаясь понять, что пошло не так, что делать и что не делать, чтобы в этот раз все вышло удачно. Они пока не собирались съезжаться — они вообще решили не торопиться, — поэтому сейчас смутные наметки планов оказались совершенно перевернуты с ног на голову.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Курт. — Но мне тебя очень не хватало, так что... — он не стал продолжать и только подал слабую идею: — Можно это отложить до возвращения.

— Сейчас все равно ничего не сделаем, — кивнул Блейн. — Да. Логично.

Курт беспомощно огляделся, не зная, что делать дальше. Поговорили. Позвонить отцу и сбагрить этот несчастный рюкзак, забрать сменные вещи Блейна и умыкнуть обратно в номер?

Озадаченный вид Блейна уверенности как-то не особо добавлял, а уж когда Блейн спросил:

— А фамилии? — Курт полностью растерялся. — Что будем делать с фамилиями?

— О… — то, что они действительно вступили в законный брак, все еще оседало в сознании, поэтому мысль, что теперь кто-то из них мог взять фамилию другого, не приходила. Они это никогда не обсуждали…

От необходимости соображать и отвечать Курта спас стук в дверь.

— Да-да? — откликнулся Блейн, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Это Берт.

Курт вытащил из-за спины отцовский рюкзак, который ненароком придавил, и отдал Блейну, а сам откинулся на спинку кресла и на пару секунд закрыл глаза.

— Надеюсь, я не помешал, — осторожно произнес отец, видимо, даже не зашедший в номер.

— Нет, что вы. Спасибо. — Раздалось шуршание, что-то тканевое упало на что-то твердое, и Блейн добавил: — И спасибо, что согласились присмотреть… за мамой.

Папин смешок погас за закрытой дверью, и Блейн вернулся в комнату. Замер, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене, и оглядел Курта. Курт непроизвольно подобрался, чувствуя, как сердце подскочило под горло.

И чего волноваться так? Глупое сердце.

Блейн со смешком подошел и запихнул сумку со своими вещами под кресло, на котором восседал Курт. Присел на корточки, заглядывая в глаза, и мягко дотронулся до руки.

— Я тебя очень люблю, ты же знаешь?

Курт нервно хихикнул.

— Извини. Я просто… — он облизал губы и заметил, как взгляд Блейна тотчас упал на них, — такого точно не ожидал.

Блейн поднялся на ноги и предложил ему руку.

— Мы рано закончили, — произнес он, — вполне могли бы еще пройтись. Или покататься по городу.

— По деревне, ты имеешь в виду, — фыркнул Курт, вставая, — это никак не город, — помолчал и добавил: — Никогда бы не подумал, что церемония бракосочетания в сарайчике может оказаться такой романтичной.

— Кантри, все дела, — вполне серьезно заявил Блейн, — голуби, кошки… крысы…

— Фу…

— Ты точно не… Все могло бы быть намного лучше. Как ты хотел.

Курт пожал плечами.

— У нас был шанс на роскошную пышную свадьбу. В чем смысл? Все наши самые близкие люди были там. Даже твоя мама… зачем еще ее девочкам было приглашать, — он развеселился. Да, стоило заподозрить что-то неладное, когда он увидел мать Блейна на свадьбе незнакомых ей девушек.

У Блейно было такое лицо, будто его осенило.

— А если она знала про их план?

— Какая разница, — заметил Курт. — Раз уж она все равно там была. И хорошо, что у нас общие друзья, все, кого мы хотели видеть, пришли. Разве что… — он осекся, не решаясь спрашивать.

— Все, — кивнул Блейн, то ли поняв, о чем он думает, то ли действительно не задумавшись о том, кого не хватало.

— А даже если бы и не было… — протянул Курт. — Главное — ты-то там был. Лично мне больше никого не надо.

Глаза Блейна удивленно распахнулись, как будто он совсем не ожидал этой реплики, а губы расплылись словно против воли. Курту захотелось дать себе подзатыльник: как он мог так закрываться за последние их полгода в Нью-Йорке, что такая простая и искренняя фраза стала для Блейна неожиданностью.

— Никого, — почему-то шепотом повторил Курт.

Целуя Блейна, он подумал, что это был один из немногих случаев, когда у него душа по-настоящему пела.

Эта мысль вдруг обожгла, и он, сам не поняв, почему, отстранился и вытаращился на Блейна. Тот слегка опешил и, напрягшись, поднял брови.

Курт улыбнулся.

— Но кое-что еще все-таки нам бы не помешало.

Признавать, что у него слегка дрожали руки, когда он набирал пароль на телефоне и листал бесчисленные депрессивные плейлисты, ему не хотелось.

Наконец добравшись до нужной песни, он щелкнул на проигрывание, почти клацнув ногтем по экрану, и снова повернулся к Блейну, с интересом наблюдающему за его лихорадочными действиями.

— Мы могли бы спеть а капелла, — предложил Блейн.

— Могли бы, — Курт кивнул, — но раз есть запись… — он в который раз за день протянул руку. — Потанцуй со мной?

— Как будто я могу сказать нет, — пробормотал Блейн, обнимая его и начиная медленно покачиваться.

 _«Никогда не думал, что способен на такое чувство... Такое ощущение, что прежде я не видел неба»,_ — выводил голос из динамиков телефона строки, под которые Курт мечтал танцевать на своей свадьбе с тех самых пор, как впервые посмотрел фильм.

Вместо того чтобы, как обычно, запеть, Блейн зашептал ему на ухо:

— Я хочу раствориться в твоём поцелуе, с каждым днём я люблю тебя всё больше и больше...

Они танцевали, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, босые, воодушевленные и одновременно успокоенные, и по уши влюбленные, и Курт в который раз решил, что больше никогда не позволит себе причинить Блейну боль.

А потом Блейн поднял голову и потянулся к нему, медленно-медленно, дотронулся рукой до щеки, поцеловал нежно и мягко. Другая его рука, до этого лежавшая у Курта на спине, сползла ниже, вытягивая край рубашки из брюк. Курт оторвался, делая вдох, и краем сознания отметил, насколько у Блейна расширились зрачки. Неловко принявшись расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки, Курт подался вперед, вдыхая знакомый запах. Смущение смешалось с адреналином, и он почувствовал, как его бросает в жар. Он так давно… ему так не хватало Блейна, ощущения живого тепла под своими руками и той отзывчивости, с которой Блейн двигался ему навстречу.

Не удержавшись, Курт притянул его за шею, жадно целуя. Блейн дернул плечами, пытаясь сбросить болтающуюся на нем рубашку, а когда отстранился, рассмеялся Курту в губы.

— М-м?

— Я так по тебе скучал, — проговорил Блейн, — но давай ты не будешь пытаться сотворить невозможное и делать несколько вещей сразу?

— Ничего невозможного, — рассеянно отозвался Курт. Он спрятал лицо у Блейна на груди, переводя дыхание, и тот потрепал его по волосам — домашний, успокаивающий жест. — Я тоже скучал, — прошептал куда-то в ключицу Курт.

Больше не придется скучать, пришла странная мысль. Теперь все, они вместе. Надолго. Навсегда.

Не отрывая рук, Курт сделал несколько шагов назад, предсказуемо споткнулся, утянул за собой Блейна, и они кое-как приземлились на кровать, к счастью, оказавшуюся в меру мягкой. Курт откинул из-под спины кругленькую подушку, лежавшую в центре, кое-как вывернулся и судорожно принялся стаскивать с себя брюки. Золотистое покрывало казалось скользким, и он попытался отодвинуть его тоже. Понял, что мельтешит, встретился глазами с Блейном, тоже совершающим какие-то суматошные движения и избавляющимся от одежды. Ни с того ни с сего выговорил:

— Мы в законном браке.

Блейн, стоя на коленях и аккуратно складывая свои брюки, кивнул — Курта это почему-то повеселило: сам он кое-как сбросил их, а Блейн, вот, о порядке заботится... Потом Блейн мягко улыбнулся, и Курт решил, что состояние одежды все-таки не имеет сейчас значения. Возвышающийся над ним Блейн так смотрел — даже разглядывал, закусив губу и словно впитывая каждую клеточку тела Курта, но так и не решаясь притронуться, — что всякие мысли о быте и аккуратности у того напрочь пропали.

Блейн упал на постель, почему-то рядом, но сразу перекатился, прижимаясь губами, кажется, к любому кусочку кожи, докуда мог достать. Курт рвано выдохнул, почувствовав тепло на шее, изогнулся до боли в позвоночнике, когда губы перекочевали ниже.

Хотелось притянуть ближе, попросить быстрее, сильнее, он же не на самом деле фарфоровый, — он так соскучился. До искусанных в кровь губ, сбитых костяшек, до физической боли, до сбивающегося дыхания и недостатка кислорода.

«Больше никогда не отпущу», — простучало в голове в такт с взметнувшемся в горло сердцем.

Наверное, он выдавил это, или что-то еще, вслух, потому что Блейн как-то пьяно вторил:

— И я тебя, — опустил руку ниже и, дразня, легонько-легонько дотронулся до члена, провел по всей длине. Курт издал полустон, не сразу сообразив, что это его собственный. Блейн и не думал ускоряться, и ему пришлось, беспомощно вскинувшись и даже почти выругавшись сквозь зубы, потянуться самому.

Блейн перехватил его руки, покачал головой, молча поцеловал костяшки левой… оседлал бедра. Забирал себе права руководить, как всегда, но и одновременно… сдавался? Не удержавшись, Курт поднял брови — неожиданно, — но потом перестал отвлекаться на посторонние эмоции. Блейн похлопал рукой по постели, метнул растерянный взгляд в сторону сумки с вещами и скатился. Курт поежился, вдруг резко ощутив, что распластался один на огромной кровати, но потом Блейн снова устроился сверху, разгоряченный и мягкий — и с заветным тюбиком и упаковкой презервативов в руках.

На упаковку Курт скосил глаза и заявил:

— Потом надо будет пойти… провериться…

Блейн протянул что-то согласное, но послал Курту вопросительный взгляд.

И Курт не смог не сказать:

— Я не… никогда. Только с тобой.

Расширившиеся глаза неожиданно оказались очень близко, язык скользнул по губам, и Курт только потом сообразил, что Блейн бормотнул ему в ухо:

— Я тоже... Ну. За исключением одного раза.

Думать об этом сейчас категорически не хотелось — вся боль, все отчаяние и бессмысленность уже давно ушли. Они оба совершали ошибки и ранили друг друга, и сейчас они здесь, вместе, так близко, как не были долгие ледяные полгода, и все хорошо, и…

И Блейн отстранился и принялся растягивать себя, и Курт только и смог, что облизать губы и уставиться на него.

Как же ему повезло. После всего, через что он прошел, через что они прошли, они снова хотят одного и того же, живут одним и тем же. Они приняли друг друга со всеми промахами, снова вручили друг другу сердца, на этот раз точно зная, что отдавать больше не придется.

Блейн вскинул взгляд на Курта, словно молчаливо посылая вопрос.

— Давно готов, — хмыкнул Курт в нетерпении.

— Неужели? Мог бы так и сказать… — на одном дыхании почти весело пробормотал Блейн, раскатывая презерватив по члену Курта.

Отвечать на это уже не было сил, да и как ответишь? Передразнить Блейна казалось невозможным, особенно если он отвел себе ведущую роль. Курт беспомощно застонал и приподнялся, сдвигаясь и ухватывая Блейна за талию. Тот притянул его за шею, целуя, и вторую руку завел назад. Курт ахнул прямо в поцелуй, почувствовав пальцы на головке, и сделал глубокий вдох. Прижался виском к виску Блейна, Блейн начал медленно насаживаться, тяжело дыша, и Курт зажмурился. Вдох, выдох, толчок.

Блейн мягко надавил ему на грудь, осторожно опуская обратно на постель, и положил обе ладони на тело. Курт накрыл своей левой рукой его правую — сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, не попадая в ритм скачков и гоняя адреналин по телу, и он знал, что Блейн это чувствует. Обхватив свой член, Блейн закусил губу, подавляя стон, от лукавого пламени в его глазах у Курта перевернулось внутри что-то не совсем материальное.

Ему казалось, что он падает, а голова уже пошла кругом, но он давно не ощущал себя настолько спокойно и безопасно. Просто его место здесь и было — рядом с Блейном, под, внутри, неважно, просто вместе с Блейном.

— Я тебя люблю, ты же знаешь?

— Знаю.

Не выдержав, Курт снова дернулся, садясь, прижался губами к губам, скользнул внутрь языком, находя свободную руку Блейна и переплетая пальцы.

Глупый вопрос.

Блейн оторвался и запрокинул голову, изгибаясь, Курт поцеловал его в шею, запутался пальцами в волосах. Выдохнул, кончая:

— Навсегда, — и в тот же момент Блейн тоже излился, протяжно выдохнул на ухо и повалился сверху, придавливая всем телом к матрасу.

Курт повернул голову и уткнулся носом ему в шею, поглаживая по спине.

Утром он проснулся в хорошем настроении, зная, что станет свидетелем самого счастливого дня в жизни близких подруг _и_ проведет этот день вместе с Блейном. Но того, что произошло, он точно не ожидал — ни такого развития событий, ни такого вечера.

Скосив глаза, Курт взглянул на руку с кольцом. Оно очень странно чувствовалось первые несколько часов, а сейчас казалось настолько естественной частью, что даже странно было — как он раньше обходился без него.

— Кто бы подумал, — пробормотал Блейн, — что мы с тобой…

Курт слабо отозвался:

— Все, кроме нас с тобой, и думали.

Блейн поднял голову, заглянул в глаза.

— Я никогда не сомневался, что… Что так и будет.

Мягко чмокнув его в губы, Курт прошептал:

— И я не сомневался. Бесстрашно и навсегда, да? Но все равно иногда казалось…

— Это в прошлом, — напомнил Блейн, не дав договорить.

Со вздохом он отстранился, осторожно перевернулся на свою половину кровати и устроил голову у Курта на плече.

— А теперь только будущее.


End file.
